As today's modern motor homes, recreational vehicles (RV's), trucks, and the like become larger and more complex, it is often difficult to clean such vehicles without scratching or damaging their painted finishes. It has become a particular issue with RV's designed with mechanized slide out rooms that push out from the side of the RV to expand the interior living space. When such slide out rooms are expanded, additional inside corners between painted surfaces are formed which may increase the susceptibility of scratching and damaging such corner surfaces while cleaning. In addition, cleaning around the roof edges of RV's, trucks, motor homes, and the like often requires a ladder to clean the roof edges at a desirable angle. The use of a ladder while cleaning near wet surfaces, however, increases the risk of bodily harm to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for multifunction cleaning devices that are not subject to the above limitations. The present invention addresses this need among others.